Topical skin care formulations or products are being developed to provide moisturization without any greasiness or tackiness to maintain the skin integrity. In recent years alcohol based formulations are gaining importance in not only professional sector but also within the consumer sector, as consumer seek to find compositions with antibacterial and moisturization properties. It is well known that alcohols, such as ethyl alcohol, iso-propyl alcohol and n-propyl alcohol are dehydrating in nature when applied on skin. To reduce the dehydrating properties of alcohols certain moisturizers, emollients agents are being added. Unfortunately such product development efforts, typically many components are considered to formulate which could cause or contribute to undesirable features in the end product like tackiness, greasiness and unpleasant feel. In order to overcome these undesired attributes some detackifying compounds are employed in the formulation.
One such class of compounds disclosed in the prior art are silicones. Similarly, long chain lactate molecules are also in use as tack reducing components in a multi component matrix systems such as emulsions, cleansing lotions, creams, aqueous and non-aqueous based gels and other topical formulations that are used by hospital professionals and consumers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,041 discloses a detackifying composition for use in emulsion-type personal care compositions comprising a mixture of a silicone fluid and silicone wax in a ratio of 9:1 to 1:3. Despite this and other disclosures there is an ongoing need for a effective detackifying system for creams and lotions.